


Water Pressure

by Insignem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.03/9.04 Coda, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignem/pseuds/Insignem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean asks Cas to leave the bunker. Cas calls. They talk.</p>
<p>Short drabble because pastrymisha on tumblr asked for phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Pressure

A few days after Charlie leaves, Cas calls for the first time. It might be that constant, pervasive ache that's been weighing on him with two of the people he cares about so far away, but something about the sound of Cas' voice over the phone eases the tightness in Dean's chest in a way that nothing has been able to in too long a time.

“Cas,” he says into the phone, hearing the joy in his own voice. He leans against the wall in relief, as Cas' familiar gravel tone washes over him. It tugs at him, rasping such warmth into his ears that Dean can hardly focus on what Cas is saying.

“I miss you, Dean,” it comes in barely a whisper. “I miss you all the time. Especially-” it cuts off, and Dean is cold from the sudden loss.

“Especially when, Cas?” he asks in return, not sure what kind of answer he's expecting. What kind of answer he wants.

“In the shower,” comes the response. “I think about the water pressure and I'm reminded of the bunker and how much I miss you.”

Dean's laugh comes out in a strange, harsh bark that sounds unfamiliar even to his own ears. “That's not usually what people mean when they say they're thinking about someone else in the shower, Cas.”

It's like he can hear the decision being made in the pause. Then Castiel speaks. “I know, Dean. I think about that too. I think about you being there with me, about your cock in my hand, about the water running down your chest...” He trails off, then, and Dean's breath catches as he processes that the rasp in Cas' voice grew deeper on those words. He can't process anything else, because most of his body's attention is focused on the hardening cock that Cas had so casually mentioned.

“I- Cas-” he tries to say, and is met with heavy breathing on the other end. “Cas, are you-?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas grits out, and Dean's hand is in his pants so fast he doesn't even remember unzipping them.

“Cas, tell me what you're doing. Tell me what you're thinking about.”

Cas obliges a little breathlessly, and Dean sags against the wall, working himself hard as he listens to the pants and groans on the other end.

It's over fast, and Dean can't quite believe that it happened, until he grounds himself again in the sound of Cas' voice through the phone. It's just his name, over and over, but Dean's never heard something sound so good. 

“Cas,” he says, as Cas comes back to himself. “When you come home, we're going to take all time in the world to enjoy the water pressure together.”

Cas laughs, warm and rich and sated. “Sounds good, Dean.

“I miss you, too,” Dean adds softly, as the call ends.


End file.
